Seryi Volk Executive Response
thumb|The image of the [[Private military contractor|PMC Seryi Volk Executive Response.]] The Seryi Volk Executive Response, commonly abbreviated as S.V.E.R., is one of the three playable factions in MAG. The corporation is based out of Grozny, the capital city in the Chechen Republic, in Russia. Its members appear to be private citizens from war-torn countries and mercenaries. Much of the hardware utilized by them seems to be Russian in origin- Dragunov sniper rifles, AK-47s and 74s, and the like. They also have some kind of "underdog" look. Although they are the poorest of the three factions, they have the most passion for battle, and tend to use guerilla tactics. They are currently led by Priya Khan, who served in both the Indian air force, and the Garud Commando Force, before founding SVER. Seryi volk translates to "grey wolf" in Russian. Players who originally Pre-ordered MAG from GameStop, received the S.V.E.R. "HAZARD" Enhanced Ballistic armor bonus code; however, the same armor is now available to North America's players via the PlayStation Store for free. Like the other pre-order codes from other gaming chains for Valor and Raven, this unlocks the 800 CC Enhanced Ballistic Vest, and the custom "Hazard" camo for the armor, as well as the "Hazard" style Tank Helmet 4 for the Medium, and Enhanced armor types. History Seryi Volk Executive Response (S.V.E.R.) was founded by CEO Priya Khan, a member of the Indian Special Forces who retired with honors after eight years of active duty service. Khan soon founded a small consulting group that provided regional governments and corporations with security and logistical advice. While consulting, Khan realized that Central Asia had a resource that had remained untapped: a robust population of ex-military in the areas where it sought to expand its portfolio. S.V.E.R. provided security and logistical services to the Yunnan province of China during the great Kunming Earthquake that killed 12,000 people, moving thousands of tons of food into the disaster stricken area and assisting with anti-looting efforts. S.V.E.R. also established a world class information and communications network and launched its own satellite into orbit, expanding its portfolio into intelligence gathering and covert communication. With its global network in place, S.V.E.R. began building communication and research outposts around the world, offering regional clients secure locations for the creation and development of intellectual property. It then established itself further up the supply chain by purchasing a oil refinery and fuel depot in the Caspian Sea basin. Today, S.V.E.R. continues to expand its operations with a goal of providing corporations and governments with a complete package of logistical and security solutions. SVER Equipment The majority of Seryi Volk Executive Response's equipment is drawn primarily from Russia's armory (As of 2010 C.E.). However, unlike the weapons of Valor and Raven, the weapons have a notable "worn in" look (such as tally marks to indicate kills or various tidbits of Russian). It should also be noted that most of the computer equipment used looks brand new, such as the computers in sabotage. Despite their age and appearance, S.V.E.R.'s weapons and equipment still do well in the events of 2025. Primary attributes of S.V.E.R.'s weapons are: *High Stopping Power *A lower-than-average Rate of Fire *Slightly above average Stability for Sniper Rifles. Slower fire rate so less recoil while shooting most weapons improving aim *Higher capacity magazine Contracts Generally, S.V.E.R. owns two contracts in every game mode. References S.V.E.R. website Category:PMC Category:Content Category:S.V.E.R.